


Merry Christmas, Howard

by Renai_chan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Parent-Child Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The tags are summary enough, I think. Go read 'em.)</p>
<p>A late Christmas fic/gift for the wonderful Bri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Howard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> I'M BAAAAAAACK!
> 
> This fic is the first of a few to get me back in the writing groove, and then I promise, I *promise* to get my other fics updated. 2013 wasn't kind to me, but 2014 is looking to be much less of a bitch.

/ _You've got a package in your office_ ,/ the text read. That he was reading it in the middle of a board meeting—and that he had brought his phone at all—was highly unusual, so much so that Obi sent him a look that was half annoyed and half concerned. Howard shook his head and with one hand typed a response beneath the table while trying to maintain interest in the proceedings.  
  
/ _Why are you in my office, Tony? And let Alicia handle it. That's what I pay her for_ ,/ he sent back and discreetly tucked his phone back into his pocket. It was a wasted action, however, because as soon as he put his hand back on the table, his phone vibrated again. This time, he made sure to be even more discreet about checking it.  
  
/ _I don't think Alicia should be handling this package_ ,/ was Tony's response.  
  
/ _Does it explode?_ / Howard quickly texted back. It was a valid question, but all of a sudden, he _got it_ and nearly groaned. / _That was an innuendo wasn't it? Please tell me you're not naked in my office_./ He sent off the text just before Tony's response to the first question came in. It contained a picture of some red fabric and white fur stretched over a vaguely cock-shaped object. An ostentatious gold bow was perched on top of the whole thing.  
  
/ _I'd certainly hope so_ ,/ was the accompanying message, and while Howard was busy reigning in his erection (because goddamn that kid if he was taking dick pics in fucking lingerie in Howard's office), another message came in—just text this time— / _Not *naked.*_ /  
  
Howard didn't bother replying to that because the only acceptable response would be to explain in minute detail exactly how he was going to repay Tony for being a massive cocktease, and that probably wouldn't go over well with him sitting in on a fairly important meeting.  
  
Instead, he allowed Smithson to finish his discussion, gave his inputs and allowed the meeting to conclude with no more interruptions, and when Obi rounded on him just as the last executive left, Howard only rolled his eyes and dismissed him with a "Nothing's wrong, Obi. I'll talk to you later." Obi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Howard ignored him and made his way to his office.  
  
"Is Tony here?" he asked Alicia, his secretary, before stepping inside. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. He's been in there since just after you started your meeting." Howard refrained from appearing anything other than indifferent to that.  
  
"Hold all my calls and ring me up before sending in any visitors," he said evenly and strode into his office to her parting, "Of course, Mr. Stark."  
  
He found Tony sat behind his desk on his chair, looking all for the world as if he owned them and everything contained in the window of which he was looking out of, and Howard thought that if he had been capable of it, he would have bought the world for Tony.  
  
"Not naked," he mused out loud, drawing a smirk onto Tony's mouth.  
  
"Don't sound so relieved about it, father," the younger Stark drawled, lifting himself out of the chair with a grace Howard had none of and could only hope to possess. The way his hips swayed as he sashayed over was an exact replica of the one thing that made Howard decide to marry Maria. His eyes filled with amusement and mischief made Howard fall in love with him all over again. "One would think you'd find the sight of him naked to be repulsive," Tony murmured as he pressed up close—close enough that his breath washed over Howard's lips. He wiggled the knot of his father's tie and fingered his lapel in a parody of fixing them for him. It was a pretense that allowed him to wrap a finger around the silk knot and pull him into a deep kiss.  
  
Howard went willingly—eagerly if you will—to taste the expensive scotch in his son's mouth where he expected it to be. Tony spread his lips easily while Howard's hands found their way around his shoulders, down his back and to his ass as they were wont to do because Tony's ass was a sculptor's dream and Howard's second favorite thing about his son.  
  
His mouth—the sight of his lips wet and parted and stretched around his cock, the taste of alcohol and something uniquely Tony perpetually found in it, the sound of intelligent conversation falling from it—was the first.  
  
And then, upon caressing his backside through the thin fabric of his trousers, Howard suddenly stopped. He pulled his mouth back to see the smirk on Tony's mouth transform into a full-blown grin and slid his hand once more over Tony's ass, feeling his son press into the touch.  
  
"Wanna see?" Tony murmured, waiting for no answer before he stepped back and dropped his hands to his clothes. Howard watched him shuck his jacket and shirt with a carelessness inappropriate for their location and reveal tanned olive skin that couldn't have been achieved without spending a good deal of time in the tropics, but inasmuch as he wanted to, he refrained from touching Tony just yet because there was a hypothesis that needed confirmation.  
  
Tony's hands moved to his belt, and his eyes dropped into a teasing half-mast, effectively drawing Howard's gaze to them. In effect, it took a few seconds longer than expected after Tony had discarded his trousers for the older man to realize that Tony was standing in front of him in nothing more than women's lingerie and heels.  
  
The panties were mere triangular red scraps edged with white fur—the exact same fabric and fur that Howard had seen in the picture Tony had sent (and yes, he found the bow perched on his desk, partially hidden by his computer). Strings of red lace that were wrapped around Tony's hips and threaded between the cheeks of his ass held the front part to an identical, if smaller, back part. A garter belt clung to the top of his hips and held up a pair of red stockings that ended with sparking gold heels.  
  
Tony spun around once more to give him another good look and then ended with his hands on his cocked hips. In all honesty, the entire thing was exceptionally gaudy, but it served its purpose well enough because Howard felt as if his tongue was trying to choke him. Tony, upon his father's silence, laughed and pressed up against him once more.  
  
"Merry Christmas, daddy," he drawled, sultry and slutty and sweet all at the same time. "How do you want to have me?"   
  
Howard grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and slammed their lips together then pulled Tony's hips tight up against his own, grinding them against each other with little thought to anything else.  
  
How did he want Tony? In _all_ the ways.  
  
He wanted him bent over the desk and up the fucking wall. He wanted him spread out on the floor and on the damn coffee table.  
  
But "ride me" was what he eventually decided on because Tony was dressed like a slut, so he deserved to be treated like one and made to work for it.  
  
"God, yes," Tony groaned into his mouth, shimmying against him, and then he was pushing Howard back and down onto the couch. His cock—now directly in Howard's line of sight—was peeking obscenely out of the thong, but neither of them paid it any great mind; it would get its due soon enough. Instead, Tony sank to his knees to be able to reach Howard's belt.  
  
"Lube," Howard groaned when Tony fished his cock out and gave it a few short tugs. The younger man didn't answer him and instead climbed onto his lap where Howard was able to push his naked cock up against Tony's barely clothed one.  
  
"Oh!" Tony gasped. It was a sound Howard found himself craving, so he repeated the motion and earned himself the same result. At the same time, he tugged the thong aside and pushed his fingers between Tony's cheeks to stretch him open. Tony was going to get fucked in the next ten minutes, lube or no, and if there was a noticeable lack of such, then it would have been his own damn fault.  
  
"What—?" was Howard's confused stutter when his fingers caught at hard plastic where a hole should have been.  
  
A plug, he realized and groaned. He pushed his cock against Tony's again and, at the same time, pushed the plug. Tony's moan was filthy, and Howard wondered if he should be worried at how loud he was being, but then Tony dropped his head back and bared his throat, and Howard was more concerned with sucking a mark onto the proffered skin.  
  
"Got—got ready," Tony panted while Howard gnawed on his neck. "Only need to—to push right in."  
  
"Go on then, sweetheart," Howard murmured, tugging the plug out slowly and tossing it on the floor. Then he caressed his son's stretched hole and dipped his fingers inside, checking that it was slick enough. Tony gasped and rocked against him almost inadvertently until Howard pulled his hand away and sat back on the sofa, affecting an insouciant air. "Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Ride me like the whore you are."   
  
Tony pressed a hard kiss to his mouth while rocking his hips until Howard's cock caught his hole. He wasted no time in sliding the organ into him down to the hilt and writhing to adjust to the heat of it. Howard groaned even as he reached out to pinch one exposed nipple, and then the other. The cock between the jerked as its owner did.  
  
"So fucking loose on my cock," Howard hissed. "Makes me wonder how many men you've whored your ass out to to make you gape like this." Tony shut his eyes as he slid up and down Howard's length. "I bet you can't even keep most plugs inside you without support. I bet they fall right out. Only big plugs would fit you properly; only fat cocks could get any decent use out of your hole."  
  
"God… Dad..." Tony moaned, so Howard pinched his nipple again.  
  
"You're lucky I like you used and loose or else I would have traded you in for someone newer, sweeter," he said, almost cruelly. Tony slammed himself down particularly roughly, extracting gasps out of both of them. "Yes, just like that, darling," Howard gasped, and after a moment more picked up his previous trail of thought. "But then none of them would have your skills, would they? None of them know the way you do how I like it."  
  
"No, daddy, they don't," Tony answered. His head was tipped back in ecstasy as he took his fill of his father's cock.  
  
"And none of them can ever beat this: watching you—watching my baby boy ride me." Howard gave in to temptation and bit down again on Tony's neck. He grasped at the hipbones that stood out in stark relief beneath the garter belt and fucked up into Tony's body. His son gasped and tensed, so Howard repeated the motion. "Don't you come," he warned through gritted teeth as he jacked into the pliant warmth. "Don't you dare come, Tony."  
  
"No, dad...!" Tony near sobbed. He was _so close_ , Howard could see it. "Dad, please!"  
  
"Don't!" Howard snapped even as he freed Tony's cock and balls from the panties and jacked him off. It was perfect the way Tony whimpered and begged and writhed and fucked into Howard's hand and tried to pull away. Howard didn't allow him relief; he broke Tony apart from both ends simultaneously, continuously until he himself was groaning loudly and emptying himself in his son, and when he was spent, held still for all of a minute then pushed Tony off of his lap and onto the floor.  
  
"What—? Dad!" Tony wailed.  
  
"You aren't getting come on my suit," Howard told him. "Kneel up and show me how you get yourself off." None of the grace Tony demonstrated earlier remained in his struggle to comply. He was on his knees in a second, cock already in hand and tugging on it furiously, no pretense whatsoever of seduction. He came with a strangled cry and come spurted all over the carpet between Howard's feet.

For a long moment, Tony could do nothing more than pant and catch his breath, so Howard slid onto his knees before him—mindful of the come—and tipped his head back. He kissed Tony slow and sweet and gentle, and Tony responded in kind.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Howard murmured, making Tony smile brightly, if softened by the afterglow. "You know all that was just—just sex talk." Tony huffed a laugh.  
  
"You've been at this game far longer than I have, dad. _Yes_ I know that was all just dirty talk. Christ." Howard narrowed his eyes at him and flicked his nose.  
  
"Just making sure," he said, petulant, so Tony kissed him.  
  
"I'm not made of glass, dad. I won't break from a bit of kink," he said with a small smile. "Besides I've heard worse from the media, and if I can handle that outside the bedroom where people actually think it's true, I can certainly handle that in it where we know it's pretend." Howard frowned at the thought of the media blasting his son—it was so much worse than how they did to him, but then before he and Tony had gotten together, his son did have a habit of being particularly promiscuous.  
  
"That's actually not that reassuring," he said as he stood and helped Tony to his feet. Tony staggered a bit, making Howard smirk as he bent over and picked the plug off the floor. He twirled it in his fingers briefly then stepped close to Tony to tease it back in him with a moan from the other. "Keep that in and the panties on till tonight," he murmured against the skin of his neck. "I have plans." Tony gave a lewd grin identical to his own.


End file.
